Заткнись и не жалуйся
by TeeNa3
Summary: Что может быть лучше, чем расстаться с девственностью с Драко Малофем...


Её губы пересохли, грудь поднималась и опускалась, ещё чуть-чуть и она застонала бы еле слышно.

- Не говори, что это первый раз…

Она закрыла глаза и облизнула губы, но через пару секунд они снова высохли.

- Столько времени наедине с Поттером и Уизли… а за этим приходишь ко мне?

- Тогда всё было иначе…

- Конечно, весь год вы посвятили гонкам на драконах.

Он подошёл к кровати и сел рядом с ней. Её глаза всё ещё были закрыты, он слышал, как её дыхание участилось, она облизнула губы ещё раз.

- Неужели за всё это время ты не хотела, чтобы кто-нибудь из них не залез к тебе под одеяло, пока вы прятались в палатке? Кто-то один… а может, оба? Было бы весело…

Он ухмыльнулся, а она открыла глаза. Его рука была совсем близко от её ноги.

- Грэйнджер, ты знаешь, что я не откажу тебе, но мне непонятно, почему не кто-то из них.

- Заткнись…

Ухмылка стала хитрее, он подвинул руку ближе, его пальцы слегка коснулись ноги… она снова облизнула губы.

- Значит, я создан только для этого? Тогда не жалуйся…

Драко протянул руку к блузке Гермионы и провёл пальцем по ключице, затем опустил палец ниже, теперь проводя им по белой ткани, сквозь которую уже можно было различить тёмный сосок. Достигнув цели, палец остановился и начал дразнить чувствительную кожу сквозь тонкую ткань блузки и бюстгальтера.

Гермиона наблюдала за действиями светловолосого слизеринца затуманенным взглядом. Она уже не знала, отчего у неё кружилась голова: от победы, от Огневиски или оттого, что теперь палец направился к верхней пуговице её блузки и подозрительно лёгким движением расстегнул её. Он наклонился и облизнул участок кожи, который открылся его взору.

Следующая пуговица поддалась ещё быстрее, как и остальные. Гермиона вздрогнула, когда он нежно провёл руками по её плечам, чтобы снять блузку, и теперь на его пути был лишь белый лифчик с маленьким красным бантиком посередине.

- Дурацкие факультеты, - сказал Драко и, оторвав бантик, швырнул его в мусорную корзину, стоявшую неподалёку. Теперь он неотрывно смотрел на грудь Гермионы, чувствуя, как алкоголь продолжал отравлять сознание. – Не жалуйся…

Застёжка бюстгальтера расстегнулась, словно по волшебству, как только он к ней прикоснулся, и, всё ещё не отрывая взгляда, Драко снял с Гермионы то, что мечтал снять давно, но не так сильно как то, что до сих пор оставалось на ней.

- Ложись, - это говорил алкоголь, он никогда не попросил бы девушку лечь, она бы уже давно лежала… или сидела бы между его коленок на полу. Тем не менее, это была Грэйнджер, стыдливо прикрывающая грудь маленькими ладошками.

Она неуклюже забралась дальше на кровать и легла на спину. Драко скинул обувь, отодвигая одежду Гермионы и ложась рядом.

- Представь, что я – Уизли или Поттер, - сказал он, неожиданно зажимая пальцами твёрдый сосок, отчего Гермиона открыла рот и застонала. – Тогда тебе понравится гораздо больше.

Её стоны становились громче, пока он продолжал играть с её грудью, словно наслаждаясь тем возбуждением, которое росло внутри неё, действуя куда сильнее, чем Огневиски. Ей становилось жарко, дыхание учащалось, а рука направилась ниже, задрала юбку, залезла под неё…

- Об этом ты мечтала весь год? – спросил Драко, облизывая шею Гермионы.

Девушка запустила пальцы в его волосы и безжалостно дёргала за них, в то время как его рука трогала её там, где ещё не трогал никто.

- Тебе было одиноко? – его рот добрался до соска, который несколько секунд назад дразнили его пальцы. Рука под юбкой тем временем отодвинула трусики. – Два взрослых парня и одна взрослая девушка в палатке… одни… ночью…

Её дыхание стало прерывистым… один палец уже был внутри неё, а сосок был внутри горячего влажного рта. Она снова закрыла глаза и облизнула губы. Стоны стали неконтролируемыми, она трогала его, трогала себя, продолжала дёргать его за волосы… вся энергия, что накопилась за этот год, выходила наружу.

Драко остановился и посмотрел на неё, наблюдая, как её руки гуляли по всему телу, а она лежала с открытым ртом, явно желая ещё… чего-то большего. Он поднялся на колени и начал расстёгивать ремень. Гермиона открыла глаза, наблюдая как он вытащил ремень, а затем снял брюки… она видела, как он кинул брюки в остальную кучу с одеждой, которая валялась на полу, и остался лишь в рубашке и трусах. Страх в ней боролся с любопытством, ей было настолько же интересно, насколько и боязливо, но оба чувства победило Огневиски, и через мгновение она уже сидела напротив Драко, медленно стаскивая с него нижнее бельё…

- Думаешь, у Уизли больше?

Она не придумала ничего лучше, кроме как слегка ударить его по ноге, улыбнуться и обхватить его член обеими руками. Теперь стонал Драко. Она делала это, возбуждала его ещё больше, он почти касался её рта, был так близко, но у него была другая цель…

- Ложись, - снова скомандовал он и, когда она опять оказалась на спине, запустил руки ей под юбку. На трусиках был тот же дурацкий бантик, но они просто полетели в угол. – Мне нравятся эти гольфы…

- Заткнись…

- Не жалуйся…

Он задрал её юбку и раздвинул её ноги, становясь на колени между ними. Да, так это и должно было произойти. Ещё одна девушка, которая боялась секса со своим парнем, боялась показаться неопытной, но решением всегда оставался Драко Малфой. Драко, который раздвигал твои ноги, грубо хватал твои бёдра, а потом безжалостно лишал тебя невинности, совершенно не стыдясь этого… ведь за этим ты и приходила. Чтобы кричать, пока он входит в тебя первый раз, изгибаться от наслаждения, когда он делает это во второй раз, а потом стонать, прося ещё, когда он делал это снова и снова, навеки делая твоё тело своей собственностью, ведь никто больше никогда не сделает то, что сделал он.

Гермиона чувствовала, как наслаждение начинало достигать своего пика. Драко каким-то образом сдерживал стоны, в то время как её крики уже эхом отзывались по всей комнате. Он начал двигаться быстрее, входить глубже, их тела стали влажными от пота… Она закричала так громко, что ему пришлось закрыть её рот рукой…

- И всё-таки ты правильно сделала, что обратилась ко мне. Я сталкиваюсь с такой проблемой уже не в первый десяток раз…

- Заткнись…

- Не жалуйся…


End file.
